In Love With The Enemy
by RyanZyquop
Summary: Sima Yi is the best the CIA has to offer, racking up an impressive record of one-hundred four arrests. Now he's presented with a new suspect: Zhang Chunhua. He soon learns that she isn't his average suspect & almost all his plans don't go his way. But soon, everything goes upside down & suddenly your enemy becomes the one you can't live without.
1. Chapter 1-New Suspect & Almost Caught

**In Love with the Enemy**

Hey what's up everyone? I'm back with another story! Apparently, on my Fall For Me story, I got some reviews from people saying they wanted me to do a Zhang Chunhua & Sima Yi story. Well I want you guys to know that I appreciate you reviewing & giving me your thoughts. Now, you have a story you requested & I hope you all enjoy it! Let's get started!

**Chapter1-New Suspect/Almost Caught**

**Date: Friday August 9****th****, 2013**

**Time: 1:57PM**

The afternoon sun shined down on the city, causing a local heat wave. The streets were crowded with cars, the sidewalks with people & local stores were packed as well. The city was large & had lots of spots to chill at but due to the population boom the previous year, everything got harder to get to & access. The beach was filled with people laying out the towels (hopefully they brought their sun block). A big portion of the highway was blocked off by both city officials & local policemen, along with swat & FBI people. They just busted a local drug lord that had been on the run for almost a decade running for the next town. He was due for some serious time. The man was Dong Zhou. He was wanted for seventeen counts of drug trafficking, ten charges of human tracking , four rapes, possession of fifty pounds of crack cocaine, & a grand theft auto. This man was dangerous but with the help of a certain CIA man, he was brought down. The man solely responsible for his arrest was fellow CIA member, 25 year old Sima Yi. He's been working for the CIA for almost four years & within that time span, he's busted one-hundred & four criminals. Thirty of those people were some of the town, state & countries' "Most Wanted" villains. Sima Yi started this job as a low ranked cop, getting almost nothing but the opportunity to bust speeders & shoplifters. After a month of that, he began doing what he wanted, regardless of what the other bosses above him had to say. First he busted a notorious killer who had been wanted for five years in only two days, & for his next trick, he caught a feared kidnapper single handedly. Most of the people were impressed but the big bosses were displeased with him going against orders. They kept giving him warnings about violating what was assigned to him & threatened to fire him on numerous occasions. He never listened to the threats & after only a year, he began working for the CIA. Even there, he did things his ways & went after the big names, catching them with little effort. Within months, he was the CIA's top dog & began getting called for jobs for the president & even other states. He earned his spot on top of the mountain & now, he was the most respected CIA worker on the planet. He also made the city turn from the most dangerous city on the planet to the third safest. He was currently sitting at his desk inside his office, going over paperwork. He had a busy day so far, firing seven people & busting Dong Zhou. His office was on the bottom floor in a four story building & he was in the very back of the floor. His hair was flying a bit through the air from his portable fan & he wiped some sweat from his forehead. Now, he was looking at criminals in different districts, hoping to bring them down soon. So far there was nothing but child's play & kiddy pay in front of him. The toughest criminal he saw was wanted for contempt of court, resisting arrest & assault to a security guard. He could send a patrol officer to handle that. He reached over to his coffee & took two sips from it before he placed it back down. He sighed in disappoint, knowing that his shift would end soon & the fact that the criminal rate was going down. Sure, that's what he wanted from the start but he doesn't want his job to be completely boring. He still wants big names, big tasks & most importantly, big pays. He tossed the folder to the edge of his desk & began looking through more files. Rape...arson...robbing a gas station & assault...this wasn't going so good for him. All he may end up doing today is assigning jobs to lower ranking officers instead of taking one for him. Then he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," he ordered, not even looking up.

His door opened & in came his fellow coworker, Zhuge Liang. He was carrying a folder that wasn't thick but it had around ten to fifteen papers in it.

"You still trying to take big jobs?" he said now directly in front of the desk.

"Always looking Zhuge Liang...always looking."

Zhuge Liang dropped the folder on his desk. "Then this should get both your interest & attention."

Sima Yi stopped what he was doing & looked up at Zhuge Liang to find his face emotionless. Sima Yi took one more sip from his coffee before finally opening the file.

"So what am I looking at?" Sima Yi said studying the picture of a woman.

"The suspect's name is Zhang Chunhua. She's twenty-four; light brown hair, light brown eyes & her height & weight remain unknown. Fugitive of the law for almost three years, constantly on the move & rarely seen out in public. Wanted for three counts of battery, two grand theft autos, assault to five policemen, assault with a deadly weapon, possession of illegal guns & speeding. Also, to top it off, she's attacked two CIA workers last month & robbed a bank just two weeks ago in Malory County, which could mean she's close. According to this month's most wanted list, she moved up three spots to number four & she currently has a two-hundred thousand dollar bounty on her head that goes up a set amount per crime she commits."

Sima Yi's face got an evil smile for a brief second before he looked up at Zhuge Liang. "Now this...this is why I joined the force." He flipped a page over to reveal a picture of her holding a bank accountant at gunpoint. "Oh, she's a bad one."

"Well, it's two o' clock. You want to head somewhere else & discuss management?"

Sima Yi shut the folder & rose to his feet. "Sure, but first, we have a few jobs to assign to the bottom feeders."

Zhuge Liang gave Sima Yi a slightly harsh look. "That's not a proper tone to use for our fellow workers. You forget you used to have their job."

"But I only had their job for a short period of time. I rose to the top of this business faster than anyone else & became employee of the month a record ten consecutive months."

"But who's employee of this month?"

"That's not the point." Sima Yi picked up the folder & began walking. "Now, let's go grab a bite."

Zhang Chunhua put her clothes in a bag & began tying it up. She knew she couldn't stay at this safe house for long. Everyone who lived in it was either gone somewhere or still sleeping. She started brushing her hair a bit before she put some of it up in a ponytail. Then she went to the kitchen area (everything was in one room excluding the toilet, which was a port-a-potty outside the building) & grabbed a bottle of water. She placed it in her purse & now headed for the exit. She flung the door open, the heat from the sun now burning into her body. It was at least one-hundred degrees outside. Cars zipped past the streets as she walked down the steps. When it was clear, she crossed the street & got to her red Nissan. Thank goodness she robbed the bank when she did or she wouldn't have gas money for it. She swung her bag into the passenger seat, got in the driver's & shut the door. She sat still for a bit before she put her head down.

"Let's get this day going," she said to herself.

Then she started the car &, after a few revs, she sped off up the street. She had her window slightly down & her hair blew as the wind came through the window into the car. The radio was playing on a low volume until she turned it up.

"_...at 1:32 today. It appeared as if he was running for another destination. Thankfully, fellow CIA official, Sima Yi, knew of his plans & location & he pinpointed him to local law officials or this situation could have cost another teenage girl her life. We asked Sima Yi what his thoughts are on the issue & he had this to say."_

"_I hear people out there calling me a hero; I see tweets saying it & even my partners are calling me a hero. I'm no hero & I don't want to be thought of as one. I'm just a high ranking official for the CIA & I was doing my job...a job that I understand I've been doing an excellent job on for years now. I thank the compliments but I really don't need them."_

"_Sima Yi is humble as ever to say such a thing. He's not cocky, not arrogant & most certainly not an 'all in your face' type of person," _a female reporter said.

"_Indeed he isn't, which makes me proud to have people like him serving our community," _a male said back.

Zhang Chunhua smirked. "It seems that Sima Yi guy is really the best," she said to herself.

Zhang Chunhua knew eleven of the people Sima Yi locked up & one time, she almost got busted in the mix. She turned the radio to a different station. Some Justin Timberlake song came on & she turned to another station. There was a commercial on advertising a medicine said to help with hair growth. Zhang Chunhua just left it there, figuring the rest of the radio was a bunch of mumbo jumbo.

She pulled into a parking lot to a local diner & exited the car. She looked around for a bit in case police were cruising around the area. It was clear, so she began walking & in a few seconds, she was in. There were only a few people here, which was exactly how she wanted it to be. Most were drinking coffee or waiting for their food. Zhang Chunhua just sat down at seat since the sign said "Please seat yourself". A menu was already on the table & she began browsing through it. So far all she saw was a bunch of basic stuff. Hamburger & fries, special hamburger deals & chicken nuggets with your choice of dipping condiment. She flipped the page & now the desserts stared her in the face. Milkshakes, ice cream, a bunch of cakes, & few other things were only a few of the many desserts that sat on that menu. She raised her left hand into the air & a man came to her table a few seconds afterwards.

"You ready to order?" he said removing a miniature tablet from his side & taking the pen from behind his ear.

"Yeah, I'll have one of your swirl bombs & instead of having the chocolate as one of my three ice cream flavors, can I substitute that for strawberry?"

"Of course." He wrote it down & looked back at Zhang Chunhua. "Will that be all?"

"Yeah, oh wait...a bowl of cherries too & that'll be all."

"Okay ma'am, it should all be here shortly."

Zhang Chunhua nodded her head & the man walked away. She never looked at him, keeping her face buried into the menu. Who knew how much she was wanted for? She sat back in her chair when she was certain he walked away. She let out a sigh before she looked down at her nails. The sky blue paint was beginning to fade off of them & her black slashes in them were all but gone. Then she heard bells ring, which meant someone walked in. She looked back quickly & saw two police officers laughing, talking about something she had no knowledge of. Zhang Chunhua spun back in her seat & her heart began jumping around wildly in her chest. She knew this was bad. And to make it worse, they took their seat right behind her. Luckily they were sitting in booths or they would've easily seen her. The waiter came back to her table with her swirl bomb. The cup contained a large slice of a chocolate cake that had pieces of chocolate chips on top. On top of it was a tower of ice cream that was a smooth looking blend vanilla & strawberry. The bowl was large & to top all of that off, it had whipped cream on it with a cherry on top.

"Here you go, your swirl bomb," he said placing the bowl on the table. "And your basket of some of the finest cherries." He placed the basket on the table.

"Hey, can I pay you now because I'm kind of in a hurry & need to go?" she asked going through her purse for some cash.

"Sure, that'll be five dollars & twenty-five cents."

It took Zhang Chunhua a few seconds but eventually she reached him the approximant amount, still not looking his way.

"Thank you. I hope you enjoy your afternoon," he said, now walking away.

When she heard his footsteps get a far distance away from her, she placed her bowl into the basket of cherries. She rose to her feet & began to walk away. She looked the opposite way of the policemen as she passed their booth. One of the men grew suspicious of her. To make it even worse, he knew what color hair Zhang Chunhua had since he had been researching her earlier in the day.

"Uhmm, excuse me ma'am?" he said getting to his feet.

Zhang Chunhua turned her head to face him & he gasped, knowing it was her. Zhang Chunhua knew he was on to her & sprinted to the exit. Both officers began pursuing her. Zhang Chunhua left the restaurant with ease & began running to the corner. She knew she didn't have enough time to get in her car & pull off. She put her basket containing her food down & kept running. The officers weren't far behind, now passing the basket she placed down. Zhang Chunhua made a left turn around the corner when she got to the end of the building & she continued sprinting. The policemen were starting to get too much distance between themselves & her, barely just turning the corner after her.

"Don't resist woman! You can't run for long!" the larger one barked after her.

Zhang Chunhua saw an alley coming up on her left & decided to go down it once she reached it. She leapt over a trashcan in her way & blitzed down the alleyway. The policemen simply knocked the trashcan to the side & now they entered the alley. They froze in place almost immediately. Zhang Chunhua was missing from their site. Little to their knowledge, there was a pole that stuck out above their heads that she was balancing on with her hands. Before they realized what was going on, Zhang Chunhua swung her body in the direction behind them & her feet smacked them in the back of their heads, sending them flying to the concrete below. Zhang Chunhua jumped on one of them & ripped his gun from his possession. Both men near unconsciousness & couldn't fight back. She also took the nightstick, his car keys & a can of their pepper spray. She removed the cuffs from the other officer & cuffed one of both of the officer's hands in the slots. She took the other pair of cuffs & did the same thing with the other available hands. Before she got up, she took the keys to the cuffs, got up & laughed.

"Thank you boys. That was so kind of you to give me your items," she said before running off.

Chapter 1 everyone! This chapter was a slight pain to write because I know little about police work so I just used simple words like officials & members. I hope you all love it & I'll see you here again for chapter 2! #writingismydrug


	2. Chapter 2-Sima Yi meets Zhang Chunhua

Hey what's up? I just happened to wake up at 7 this morning (March 14th) & couldn't go back to sleep, so now it's exactly 7:26AM & I've decided to start chapter 2. Alright, let's see how my brain functions this early.

**Chapter 2-Sima Yi meets Zhang Chunhua**

**Date: Friday August 9****th****, 2013**

**Time: 8:57PM**

"Game," Zhuge Liang said knocking the 8ball into the hole on the pool table. According to the pool table, he won a very decisive game against Sima Yi. All of the striped balls were gone, leaving four plains on the table.

Sima Yi scoffed. "That was pure luck. If I went for that green on, I would've won."

"So, answer me this...why didn't you go for it?"

Both of them began removing the balls from the hole & placing them back into the triangle. "I was being nice. However this time around, I won't go easy on you."

This made Zhuge Liang grin. "Very well, though I'm sure it won't make a difference."

"Oh it will, let's make a bet this time around."

Zhuge Liang began chalking his pool cue. "Sure, what do you want to lose?"

Sima Yi began organizing the pool balls. "Four hundred dollars & they get to take the lead on the next case that they're presented. The loser has to be their sidekick in it."

Zhuge Liang reached him the chalk square. "Oh really? You really want to lose selective power on the next case that badly?"

"Ha, do you accept or not?" Sima Yi finished chalking his pool cue & extended his hand.

"Okay deal." Zhuge Liang shook his hand & walked to the head of the table. "I break."

Sima Yi ran over to him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You broke in the last game. I'm breaking now."

Zhuge Liang reached in his pants pocket & removed a quarter. "Heads or tails Sima Yi?"

"Tails."

Zhuge Liang flipped the coin into the air & after a couple of seconds, it landed back in his hand. He then placed it on his other hand & uncovered the quarter. It was tails.

"Well, get your four hundred dollars ready," Sima Yi said removing the triangle from around the balls.

He surveyed the table for a few seconds before he placed the pool cue down on the pool table. After a moment of silence, he shot the cue ball at the other balls. Once it touched the first one, the other balls flew off, creating a riot. Nothing went into a hole & nothing was even remotely close to doing so. Sima Yi looked over to find Zhuge Liang focused on the table.

"What a break," he sarcastically said before walking to the backside of the table.

Sima Yi shrugged. "No one's perfect. Anyways, what case are you doing right now?"

"Two kidnappers on the run. They recently kidnapped a nine year old at the park & before that, they've been named primary suspects in the Qiao sister kidnapping tragedy."

"Wait a minute...why wasn't that case given to me?"

Zhuge Liang hit the cue ball into the red striped ball but had little results. "You were off the day that case came in. You were 'sick' according to our coworkers."

"Hey I was sick. I had a sore throat & my body was burning up." Sima Yi got to the cue ball & began sizing up the possibilities for a victory.

"Well you snooze, you lose my friend. At least you busted that Dong Zhou guy."

"True." Sima Yi sent the cue ball into a yellow plain but ended up missing by accident, sending the cue ball into the hole. "Dammit."

"Scratch." Zhuge Liang removed the ball from the hole & began deciding where he was going to put it.

"Well I'm not that mad. I got what may be an awesome case. Plus, unlike you, I know who I'm looking for."

"But that removes the element of surprise. I like the cases where the suspect is unknown & I have to rely on knowledge & skill to track them down. This makes the case longer & more intriguing."

Sima Yi had his cell phone in his hand, dialing a number. "I agree with you but when the person is a well-known criminal with a large target on them, it makes you want to bust them that much more."

Zhuge Liang knocked a blue plain into the hole. "Who are you calling?"

"Zhou Yu. I sent him to scan a few criminal areas for me today. Apparently this Zhang Chunhua was seen in town today & she attacked a bunch of chump policemen in an alley."

"Really? Sounds like you have a good case." Zhuge Liang struck the plain orange ball but it didn't go in the hole.

Sima Yi chalked his pool cue one more time before he walked over to shoot the ball. He was about to shoot until he heard his phone stop ringing.

"_Yes?"_ a voice said on the other line.

"Zhuge Liang, put it on speaker for me." Zhuge picked up Sima Yi's IPhone & hit the speaker phone button.

"_Hello?"_ the voice said again.

"Hey Zhou Yu it's Sima Yi. What have you found so far?"

"_I see our suspect checking into a hotel right now at Bluewater Resort. She is on her way to the elevator & Lu Xun & I are heading to the stair room to follow suit."_

Sima Yi hit a yellow striped ball but had no results. He picked up his phone. "Imbecile! You could've busted her right there but you're allowing her to escape!"

"_Excuse me,"_ Zhou Yu was saying to someone else in the background. _"My partner & I are with the CIA & we're following the woman you just checked in. What room is she going to?"_

"_Oh she's going to room 620 on the sixth floor,"_ a woman responded.

"_Thank you."_ Then loud footsteps where heard, meaning that they were probably running. _"Sima Yi, you don't understand. The lobby to this place has at least one-hundred people in it. We have to do this in a quieter & less populated area."_

"Zhou Yu, you don't ever let a criminal slip from your grasp, especially if she's been on the run for years. I don't care if a children's field trip was there in the lobby. You do not & I repeat, DO NOT, let any suspect slip from you if you have an advantage to catch them. You may never get another."

"I have to side with Zhou Yu on this one Sima Yi," Zhuge said after missing a shot. "You don't know if the criminal is armed & dangerous. You could be putting innocent lives in danger."

"_Besides,"_ Zhou Yu said, _"she doesn't know we're on to her. We aren't dressed to look suspicious. We are casual as casual gets & she didn't even look our way."_

"I don't care about none of that. If you blow this, you don't want to see me at work tomorrow."

"_Don't worry, we'll get her."_

Sima Yi shot a red striped ball into the hole. "I sure hope you're right. Don't get cocky though. She just ruffed up two policemen." Sima Yi missed the next shot.

"_Okay we're almost to the top. Lu Xun & I are going up the fifth flight of steps as I speak."_

"Good, if you see her, rush her & bring her in to the station. I'll be there for the questioning section once you do that."

"_Uhmm, Lu Xun & I already agreed we're doing this in a clean sweep way. We wait for her to check into her room & once she does that, we go in & capture her."_

"Stop being so soft you fool! You're going to blow it!"

"_Trust me Sima Yi. You'll thank us later...& put in word to our boss for a promotion to your & Zhuge Liang's rank."_

"Worry less about a job promotion & more a about being laid off."

"_Okay, we're at the end of our climb. I see her at her door."_

"Go in & nab her then." Sima Yi accidently knocked the cue ball into the hole.

"_We already talked about this. Once she checks in, we'll go in & bring her in to custody."_

Sima Yi sighed in anger. "This better work."

"_Okay she just slid her card into the door & now she's walking in. She shut the door & now, Lu Xun & I are on the move."_

Sima Yi heard them open the stairwell door slowly & then he heard their footsteps. "Alright make this good. I have faith in you."

Zhang Chunhua sat down on the sofa & turned the TV on. The news immediately came on. She was about to turn until she heard some voices attempting to whisper.

"Don't worry we won't blow this. She doesn't even know we're out here," the voice said.

Zhang Chunhua shut the TV off & leapt to the side of the couch. She grabbed the lamp of the end table on her way down & when she got on the floor, she unplugged it. She sat back against the couch & waited.

"Now, we're going in," he said before there was a loud noise against the door.

She knew the door flew open because she heard it crash into the wall. She sat up a little straighter, listening for their footsteps. She heard one of them & predicted them to be at an exact 73 degrees angle from her. She flung the lamp & rolled behind the couch. She knew she hit someone because she heard them holler in pain & the crash of the lamp. She snuck out from the other side of the couch & saw that her lamp distraction worked. Lu Xun was pointing a gun to where she was supposed to be. She seized the opportunity presented to her & jumped on the couch. Lu Xun saw her & pointed the gun her way. Before he could do anything however, Zhang Chunhua leapt off the sofa & her arm smacked him in his throat. They both crashed into the floor. Zhang Chunhua spun back around & saw Zhou Yu getting back up. She rushed to him & brought a low dropkick with her heels to his face. He fell back to the ground immediately. Lu Xun was up by now but several feet away from his gun. He tried to rush her but she kicked him in his knee, making him stagger back a bit. She swung a punch for his head but he blocked it & held her hand in his. He went for her other but she used her lower body to dive to the wall. She flipped off the wall effortlessly & landed behind him, snapping his arm & pulling a muscle, making him let her go & holler. She quickly grabbed the club he had in a strap on the back of his pants & smacked him in the back of his head. Lu Xun fell down unconscious. She ran back to Zhou Yu. He was struggling to get back up but he gave up & grabbed the gun he had on his waist. Before he could lift it, Zhang Chunhua stepped on his hand, firmly planting it on the ground. She bent over & picked up the gun he had. She walked up to his head. Zhou Yu was breathing hard as Zhang Chunhua smiled down at him. Then, she placed her right heel on his throat.

"_Zhou Yu?!" _she heard a voice scream from the phone that was downed next to him.

She bent over & picked it up, her foot still planted on Zhou Yu's neck. "Guess again," she said smugly.

"Zhang Chunhua?" Sima Yi dropped his pool stick & Zhuge Liang ran over to his side to hear the conversation better.

"Ding, you are correct." Zhang Chunhua began walking towards the hallway slowly. "You must be Sima Yi, the guy who arrested Dong Zhou today?"

"So you know me? I'm not surprised, considering my reputation."

"What were you thinking sending these novices after me?"

"If they would've listened to me, you'd be in custody." Sima Yi motioned for Zhuge Liang to get his keys so they can rush over there. "You got lucky."

"Luck has nothing to do with these idiots." She got into the hallway & shut the door behind her. "You might want to hire more obedient people with better gadgets. Seriously, who does CIA work on a cell phone, opposed to a Bluetooth or something close to that?"

"Oh so you're going to give me a class on how to catch you?"

"Well it's impossible to catch me but I'll coach you on how to get close to me. Firstly, don't talk about catching me in point blank range. I heard your little flunky before he even opened the door."

"You won't be a free woman much longer. I'll catch you & bring you in eventually."

"Well if that's how you really feel, then I suggest you hurry up. You're running out of time."

Zhang Chunhua hung the phone up & so did Sima Yi.

"Speed up," Sima Yi said placing his phone in his pocket.

They arrived at the room that Zhou Yu & Lu Xun was in to find them sitting in the middle of the floor looking beat down. Lu Xun had a knot on top of his head & Zhou Yu had a black eye along with marks on his neck. Sima Yi shook his head in disgust before he began walking towards them.

"I told you fools to listen to me," he snapped.

"We had her. She must've known we were coming," Lu Xun said.

"I don't know how she could've known. We didn't give ourselves away," Zhou Yu added.

"Oh really? She said she heard you idiots at the door whispering. You two are smart," Sima Yi said kicking Zhou Yu in his thigh. "You guys are a bunch of idiots!"

Zhuge Liang picked up the broken lamp on the floor & began observing it. "When was this used?"

"Zhou Yu got nailed with it when we first walked in," Lu Xun said trying to stand.

Sima Yi shook his head & started walking off. "Cao Cao is going to hear about this."

Sima Yi got into the hallway & immediately saw a cell phone on the floor. He kneeled down & picked it up & soon found out it was Zhou Yu's. There was a message written on it from, it would appear, Zhang Chunhua. It read "If you're standing where you found this phone at 9:15PM, run like hell". Sima Yi looked at the time & saw the clock just change from 9:14 to 9:15. He heard a click noise by the wall. He dove to his right & an explosion triggered. Flames shot from the wall & as Sima Yi lay on the floor, he realized how close he was to dying. The flames were only a few inches above his face before they finally died down back into the wall. Zhuge Liang & the others rushed out of the room & saw Sima Yi laid out. He sat up, looking concerned.

"This woman isn't anything to be played with," he said before standing up.

There's chapter 2! Special thanks to TheOrochiArmyGeneral for reviewing! Well I'd leave a longer outro but I have to leave somewhere right now. Later! #writingismydrug


	3. Chapter 3-Future Plans

Alright, I'm back with chapter 3! I'd like to thank all of my reviewers before we get started! I wasn't going to type today but after waking up this morning & seeing these reviews, I got inspired to write today. I hope you all enjoy this!

**Chapter 3-Future Plans**

**Date: Saturday August 10****th****, 2013**

**Time: 9:04AM**

Zhang Chunhua wiped her eyes as the sun glowed into them. She rose from the bed she was in & walked over to the dresser. She began rumbling through it until she removed a red "Hello Kitty" t-shirt. She placed it on & walked over to the closet. After a few seconds of browsing, she grabbed a generic pair of dark grey jeans with rips. She got them on easily & reached back into the closet to remove a pair of red & black shoes. Then her door opened & in came Diao Chan. She wore a SpongeBob pajama set & her hair was down, mostly in front of her face.

"You look sleepy this morning," Zhang Chunhua said tying her left shoe.

"Lu Bu kept me up all night. We were celebrating Dong Zhou's capture."

"I see." Zhang Chunhua finished both shoes before she stood up. "Not that I'm noisy or anything but...how is it that you commit multiple crimes but never get heat from the law?"

"I have connections." Diao Chan walked to her & lowered her voice into a whisper. "I have ways of making people take the blame for me."

Zhang Chunhua smirked. "You sneaky little devil."

They both started giggling. "Hey it's what I do. I can't be sent to prison with this pretty face."

"Thanks for letting me stay at your place for the night."

"It's no trouble. If you need anything else give me a call. I got your back."

Zhang Chunhua nodded & walked out of the room. She took out her cell phone & began dialing a number before she placed the phone to her ear. It rang twice before someone answered.

"_Who's this?" _the voice asked.

"Zhang Chunhua. What are you doing?"

"_Oh what's up? Where are you at?"_

"Leaving Diao Chan & Lu Bu's house. I need to relocate to another location. Do you have temporary vacancy?"

"_I don't know. I'm really not too keen on the idea of guest being over today."_

"Come on Jia Chong. Don't be like that today."

"_Ha, you know I'm playing. I'd never leave my little sister on the streets or deny her a place. When will you be over?"_

"Give me thirty minutes. Wait by the door. I'm coming in a red Nissan Sentra."

"_See you when you get here."_

Zhang Chunhua tossed her dirty laundry into the washing machine, slammed it & walked away from it. She walked past three doors before she entered the living room area. There, on one of the loveseats, sat a man with black hair. He wore a black t-shirt & black skinnies, along with black biker gloves. He wore black eyeliner & looked like a straight emo guy. He was playing a guitar lowly looking over a piece of paper. His name was Jia Chong. Zhang Chunhua playfully kicked him in his leg, causing him to look up.

"Yes?" he asked still wielding his guitar.

"Where is your washing detergent?"

"Upstairs in the hall closet. Move all of my bed sheets & it should be right in front of you."

Zhang Chunhua began walking upstairs. "Why is it buried behind your sheets?"

Jia Chong jumped off the couch & ran after her. "Don't touch the red box! That has Mary Jane."

"Mary Jane? Jia Chong, you never change, do you?"

"Hey, I'm not smoking that specific one. I have a buyer coming here this evening. My supply is in the backyard."

"Do you even have a cannabis card?"

"Of course. What would I look like growing this without one?"

Zhang Chunhua opened the closet & saw tons of sheets & pillow cases. "Which stack do I go through?"

"Blue sheets. You should see some Tide once you've moved those."

Zhang Chunhua threw some of the sheets out wildly, some hitting Jia Chong. After two smacks, he started dodging them.

"I didn't say throw my good, clean & neatly folded sheets from the closet onto the floor," he complained.

"Relax, I'm sure the carpet is clean." The box of Tide came to view & she picked it up.

"No, I haven't got the carpet cleaned yet. I have a twelve o' clock appointment for that tomorrow."

"Oh, aren't you the perfectionist? You can put them back up." Zhang Chunhua began walking towards the stairs.

"Hey! You made this mess of sheets!" Jia Chong stood in the middle of them with his hands in the air.

"But it's not my house."

"What does that have to do with cleaning up a mess YOU made?"

"Oh be gentlemen & clean up this beautiful woman's mess."

Jia Chong threw his hands at her before he began picking up the sheets. "You're lucky you're like my little sister."

Zhang Chunhua dumped a lot of the wash detergent in the washer before she turned it on. She slammed the top & walked out of the laundry room. She soon entered the living room again, sat on the sofa & turned on the television. A shopping network show was playing, advertising some jewelry. Zhang Chunhua looked up at Jia Chong, who was still folding sheets.

"So, we watch the shopping network now huh?" she laughed.

"Hey it's not what it looks like. They had some knifes on sale last night & I ordered some. I didn't turn the channel after I turned the TV off."

"I hope you're telling the truth." Zhang Chunhua turned the channel. "So, how is the escape plans coming along?"

"Eh, not so good. The law enforcement is really stepping everything up. I checked our old escape routes & it seems the police are covering them faster than we can get them. Our plan may or may not ever come to fruition."

"Look harder. That Sima Yi guy is still on to me."

"I thought you killed him?"

"Don't you watch the news? He was talking to the reporters about the explosion, which means he's still alive." Zhang Chunhua looked up at Jia Chong coming down the stairs. "As long as I'm in this city, I'm always going to have a massive target on my back & that's nothing to brag about when you have the CIA's golden boy chasing you down."

"I'll get to that right now. Let me just call up some friends to help me with this."

**Date: Monday August 12****th****, 2013**

**Time: 8:54AM**

Sima Yi parked his black Dodge Challenger into his designated spot & exited his vehicle. He walked over to his trunk, opened it & grabbed a briefcase into his hands. He shut his trunk & sat on it, waiting for something. While he sat there, he opened his briefcase & removed a folder from it. He opened it & the picture of Zhang Chunhua came up. He smirked at it. "You almost took me out," he thought. He moved that paper to the opposite side of the folder & he saw all of her crimes. After several seconds of analyzing, he found out how he almost got killed. The documents said she is known for her stealth attacks & takedowns. She also has a black belt in Tae Kwando in the third degree area. Sima Yi continued to smirk & flipped another page. She also has BJJ under her belt & a little kickboxing. This woman was not only impressive but definitely worth the hassle of catching. He suddenly heard an engine & looked up to see a yellow Camaro pulling in next to him. Guo Jia & Zhuge Liang finally arrived. He shut the folder & began loading it back into his briefcase. The passenger door opened & out came Zhuge Liang.

"That's the last time I carpool with you," he said shutting the door.

"Hey it's not my fault. My stupid girlfriend wouldn't hand me my suit top." Guo Jia shut his door & rushed to his trunk. "That's the last time I let her sleep over at my house for a long time." Guo Jia opened the trunk & began grabbing his stuff.

"I better not be late." Zhuge Liang grabbed his suit top & briefcase from the trunk before Guo Jia shut it. "I've never been late a day in my life & if I'm late today..."

"We're going to be late if you two continue to argue," Sima Yi said hopping off his trunk. "Let's go."

The trio began power walking to the building that was across the street.

"How's the kidnap case going?" Sima Yi asked Zhuge Liang.

"Not so well. I've been at the same spot on the case for almost a week. Nothing new has come up yet. How's your ninja case?"

"I'm glad you put it that way. That Zhang Chunhua is trained multiple martial arts disciplines & is skilled at doing stealth takedowns on others."

"Ha, you met your match," Guo Jia laughed.

"Not quite. We've only met once & who knows what'll happen in our second encounter." Sima Yi's face got an evil grin. "This case gives me the goose bumps thinking about it. How's your case by the way Guo Jia?"

"My suspect, or should I say one of the suspects, are in the police station downtown being questioned & facing a possible life sentence if he refuses to cooperate & give up his partner in crime. I say I'm on the right track."

The trio got into the building & walked over to the check in area. Sima Yi went first & punched his ticket into the slot, letting the place know he got there a minute early. The other two did the same & they began walking to Sima Yi's office. They passed several people, waving & saying hello to each of them as they passed. Then they finally got into his office & they all sat down, with Sima Yi in his desk chair & Zhuge Liang & Guo Jia pulling chairs up to his desk away from the wall.

"Alright," Sima Yi started, "we need to plan this Zhang Chunhua case out. I need each of your guys help."

"Oh, you're admitting to needing help now?" Zhuge Liang asked curiously.

"Hell must have frozen over," Guo Jia added.

"It's not even about my ego. I just don't want her to be able to pull another sneaky move like she pulled at the hotel. If we combine our knowledge, we can catch any crook. Heck, if you two help me, I'll give you a hand in each of your cases. How does that sound?"

Zhuge Liang looked at Guo Jia to find him looking back & shrugging his shoulders. "It sounds like a win-win to me," he said.

Zhuge Liang looked at Sima Yi. "Alright you have a deal."

Sima Yi actually gave them a normal smile. "Excellent! Now, let's get down to business."

There's chapter 3! I know it's a bit shorter than the other two but I had to make it a little shorter to set up the next chapter (since I know what it's going to be about). This chapter would've been up way earlier today but I got busy doing a bunch of crap (mowing the lawn, taking out the trash, moving furniture, going places etc.). I hope you all enjoyed it & once again thanks to all who reviewed! I'll see you in chapter 4! #writingismydrug


	4. Chapter 4-Twists & Complications

Okay I'm back everyone with chapter 4! Thanks as always to those who reviewed! I'm glad to see you all enjoying the story! And now...let's begin.

**Chapter 4-Twists & Complications**

**Date: Tuesday August 13****th****, 2013**

**Time: 10:09AM**

Zhang Chunhua sat down at the table with her friends & looked over the map. There was a large drawing of the city with all of the streets, alleys, highways, buildings & exits. At the table with her sat Jia Chong, Zhong Hui & Zhuge Dan. Jia Chong & Zhang Chunhua sat at each head of the table with Zhuge Dan & Zhong Hui sitting on the other sides. Jia Chong sat his bowl of chips on the table before he began talking.

"Alright," he began, "I labeled this map as accurate as possible so listen closely. As of August eleventh, three alleys remain very reliable to us. There is one two blocks away from the grocery store on Davis Street..." he hand his finger pointing at the location. "...& it runs out all the way to the entrance to the freeway heading south to the I325. The good news is that it's near a freeway. The bad news...it's extremely tight, hard to maneuver in & even more difficult to enter. We need a smaller vehicle with more handling to try that specific alley. I say we go for that one since it's the closest to the freeway & if we get access to the freeway in the escape, we have it in the bag."

Zhang Chunhua looked blankly at the map for a bit before she looked up at Jia Chong. "What about the other alleys? I know that one is closer to the freeway but I know there are several routes that leave the city without needing freeway access."

"I was getting to that." Jia Chong's finger moved to a square that had CIA written on it. "Every street by this facility is off limits." He moved his finger to another building that was titled "Warehouse #6. "This building is also an easy bust. The crime rate here is usually high on a daily basis, so cops & other kinds of police people are most likely going to be posted there. However, if you can get a fake ID Zhong Hui, since you're the only person other than me who doesn't have a wanted poster & the fact I may be too lazy to even try, there is a black market building under the warehouse. You enter through a secret hole I helped create in the unisex bathroom in the warehouse. An air vent cover is blocking it & can be easily removed. Why you need an ID to get in a black market is beyond me but the place has all the hook ups on weapons, ammo, drugs & anything that has the middle name 'prison if caught with'. Trust me, that place is great."

Zhong Hui smirked. "Does it have bullet proof vest?" he asked.

"You name it, they got it. They have everything except for the police down there." Jia Chong now moved his finger to a deserted spot on the map that was near some water. "Now back to the escape plan...this, as we all know, is supposed to be the beach. Ha, that's not all it is. You see, starting back here..." he moved his finger to the subway station. "...is the entrance...well, it will be in another two months, to an underground road. The status on it is unknown but I can send some of my boys to check it out later on. According to the mayor, it's supposed to stretch all the way to the neighboring city & the exit to it will be near another highway, this time being a junction."

"You know, for a drug lord, you are one intelligent son of a bitch," Zhuge Dan said.

Jia Chong grinned. "I didn't get that A in chemistry & calculus for nothing back in school. If I drop out of the crime game today, I'll have something to fall back on."

Zhang Chunhua noticed a spot of the city that had a large question mark over it. "Wait...what is this?" she asked placing her finger on it.

Jia Chong looked where she pointed for a bit until the memory hit him. "Oh that...that is a part of the city we can possibly practice some of our activities at. You know, shooting, driving, some of that Tae Kwando you possess, & in general, just hide out if the heat gets too hot in the city. There are several abandoned houses, underground hideouts & hundreds of criminals I'm planning on placing there sometime this week after I get the weapons I need & finish my ultimate bomb."

"BOMB?!" the other three said looking at him in awe.

Jia Chong snickered a bit & raised his hand into the air. "Excuse me for being improper...I was speaking about a drug I was creating to first stimulate & then relax & heal the body."

"You had me excited for nothing," Zhang Chunhua said sitting back in her chair.

Jia Chong placed both of his hands on the table. "Alright, we need to get to work. The feds will begin to catch onto to us if we sit around for too long."

**Time: 12:13PM**

Sima Yi, Zhuge Liang & Guo Jia were seated in a fast food spot, eating their food. Sima Yi had a tray that contained a large amount of French fries, a soda, a half-finished hamburger & a closed triangle shaped box that had a key lime pie inside. Zhuge Liang had some fish sticks, fries & a large soda. Guo Jia a giant burger that had only about three bites taken from it, a large amount of fries, some chicken nuggets & a root beer float. Sima Yi put his soda back onto the table after taking a few sips from it.

"Okay, any updates on the case?" he asked looking at both of his partners.

"Well," Guo Jia started, "I got an update on some people she's linked to." Guo Jia slid him a folder. "There are four people I'm suspicious of, especially that Jia Chong guy. He's been to jail for multiple drug charges, vandalizing public property, graffiti & assault to a cop. He's been said to know Zhang Chunhua for a long time & even lives somewhere in town. If we can find him, he may be valuable in our end goal."

Sima Yi looked at one of the pictures. "So he only stayed in jail for seven months for those charges?"

"He was let out on good behavior. Did you want to go to his house after work?"

"Probably. Who are these other people in this folder?"

"Oh those guys are just suspicious people that live out here & may or may not know our suspect. They're not a big deal but keep an eye on them. I've learned to not trust to many people in my last case." Guo Jia picked up his hamburger & took a big bite out of it.

"Sounds like it'll be worth the time. Did any of you get into the citywide cameras?"

Zhuge Liang shook his head. "According to the mayor, we need a letter from Cao Cao, our boss, in order to view that kind of stuff."

"Dammit!" Sima Yi took a bite from his burger & swallowed before he continued. "That mayor is always getting in the way. Why can't he see we have a job to do?"

"Yuan Shao is a nuisance." Guo Jia popped a chicken nugget in his mouth & continued talking. "If he had it his way, there wouldn't even be police in this city. He swears he knows everything & how to fix the problems this city has. Why he got elected for another term is beyond me. This city is full of fools."

Zhuge Liang nodded. "I'd hate to agree with such a statement but when that idiot gets reelected after bluntly spending almost all of the city's cash on building a statue of himself in the central park, this city really is mentally challenged. But anyways back to the subject. Zhang Chunhua was recently seen at the mall downtown yesterday night buying clothes. Fellow officer Deng Ai tried to capture her but she was able to evade arrest & get out of the mall before his backup arrived. She left the place in a red Nissan Sentra. The license plate read '4TRY986' according to the cameras outside the place."

"I thought you said we didn't have access to the cameras?"

"The mall granted Deng Ai permission since he was on duty & a criminal fled from the area. It's just the other places we need permission from according to that Yuan Shao."

"I see." Sima Yi looked out the window in front of him. "That woman is cocky...but to my benefit, she appears to be too cocky. I may be able to take her down faster than I think."

"I wouldn't say that. Who knows what she's planning," Guo Jia said, his mouth full of the contents in his burger.

Zhuge Liang nodded in agreement. "Not to mention her rise to the most wanted list began seven states away. Every time the law enforcement in the area she was at got a master plan to catch her, she vanished from the city quicker than she came. If we don't act fast, we may lose her faster than you expect...& I know YOU in particular don't want that, do you?"

"No I do not. I have a reputation to uphold." Sima Yi rose from his seat & picked up his tray. "Hurry up you two. We need to get back to the station to get this case really rolling."

Sima Yi sat at his desk, going page to page on Zhang Chunhua's criminal description. He was reading everything thoroughly, whether it was her charges or where she was last seen. So far he wasn't seeing a flaw in her game. All of her places were random instead of a pattern, she randomly struck when she was seen attacking places or people & her vehicle was always different, whether it was the make, model or color. He flipped another page & her past friends & family came up. She had one sister who was deceased, her mother was retired from the phone company & her father was in jail for life for armed robbery. Jia Chong came up & he was described as a relaxed criminal mastermind. He was busted only once but once the jail got over crowded, he was let out early for acting the best. He was also suspected for being a ring leader of a group. Then Sima Yi's office door opened & in came Zhuge Liang with an energy drink.

"Anything that could make her easier to bust?" he asked walking to his desk.

"Nothing yet. This woman is dangerously clever, has no one but possibly that Jia Chong guy as her friends & seems to disappear when you think you have her. Her vehicle always changes; so that Nissan Sentra she was driving...forget about looking for it. She may already know we're on to her so I'm sure she made a vehicle change by now."

"She's not making this easy on us at all." Zhuge Liang sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "Listen, I got information on Jia Chong & his possible whereabouts."

"Really? Where?"

Zhuge Liang handed him a piece of paper with a picture of a house, directions & neighborhood description. "He resides on 5346 Phils Court. His house looks nice but I doubt the inside will be pretty, especially if you think about his criminal background."

"Well let's go tell..."

Sima Yi's door opened & Guo Jia walked in, his face concerned.

"What is it?" Sima Yi asked.

"Dude, you are wanted in Cao Cao's office right now. It's crazy!"

Sima Yi stood up along with Zhuge Liang & they began heading for the exit to his office. Once outside with Guo Jia, they began walking for the staircase.

"What's going on?" Sima Yi asked turning his head to his friend.

"Cao Cao was in there watching TV, you know, his usual thing." They began climbing up the stairs. "He was watching the news, listening in for interesting details & updates on criminals & he heard some crazy shit you're probably not going to be believe when we get in there."

"Why don't you tell me now?"

"Because I want you to see it instead because I doubt you'll believe a word that comes out of my mouth."

The trio got to Cao Cao's office door on the third floor & pushed his door open. There was Cao Cao sitting in his chair writing something down on a sticky. Sima Yi got to his desk & slammed his hands onto his desk.

"Hey, I was told something just went down on the television earlier. What's going on?" he asked.

Cao Cao raised his head to face Sima Yi. "One moment."

Cao Cao picked up his remote & spun his chair around to the television. He flipped it on & began browsing through his recorded shows. He stopped when he came across the news for today & pressed play. Once it came on, he fast forwarded it several minutes ahead until it got to the last eight minutes of it. On the TV was a random female reporter.

"_And in other news," _she began, _"a criminal who was once thought to be dead was seen committing a grand theft auto & attacking a woman that tried to stop him. Former mob boss, Sima Fang, is still at large..." _Sima Yi's eyes widened in horror. That man was his father. _"...the forty-six year was thought to be dead for over seven years after an explosion in the old mission building took the lives of over two-hundred people, including what was thought of to be him. He is expected to be running for the border into the next country but we don't necessarily know what he's planning at this moment. Also, to make matters worse, he kidnapped the mayor's wife & left a letter, threatening the mayor to drop all of his criminal charges before he rapes & kills her. We'll keep everyone up to date with this story as it continues. Back to you Abraham!"_

Cao Cao turned the television off & spun his chair back to face Sima Yi. His face was dead serious & if Sima Yi was weak in his mind, he'd break down crying just looking at him. He placed his hands on the table.

"Your dad is still alive & he's back at it," he said in a rather cold tone.

"Where is he?" Sima Yi sounded dead serious & he was ready to move the moment he got the word.

"I'm afraid I can't share that information with you. You have your own case to handle & as of now, I'm taking this case for myself."

"Cao Cao..."

"Sorry Sima Yi but you know our policy here. Once you get a case, you can't back out until it's completed or you get near completion."

"For the love of God Cao Cao..." Sima Yi had his hands on the desk & he was almost in his boss' face. "...this is my father we're talking about!"

"Sorry Sima Yi but I don't have a choice."

"Promise me you'll get him alive."

"Sima Yi..."

"Promise me he'll live to have on last conversation with me! Dammit Cao Cao! Promise me!"

Cao Cao sat in silence for a while before he spoke. "I promise you'll see him one last time."

"Okay, you let me know when you catch that bastard." Sima Yi spun around & stormed out of the office.

There's chapter 4 everyone! Hope it was to your liking! The stories slightly beginning to pick up now huh? I hope you're excited for chapter 5 already & can't wait for it! It may end up prepping chapter 6 but either way, one of those chapters is going to really be good. Okay, see you soon! Don't forget to review! #writingismydrug


	5. Chapter 5-The Case with Haste

Thanks to my reviewers! You guys are awesome, even though I went M.I.A. for a while.

**Chapter 5-The Case with Haste**

**Date: Wednesday August 14****th****, 2013**

**Time: 11:03AM**

Sima Yi got up from his desk in his office & began walking towards the exit to his room. In his hand was a light brown folder with several papers in it. His face wore an expression of both slight rage & restlessness. He was up all night thinking about his father being alive & still being a dangerous man. Sima Yi reached a dark green door that read "413" & opened it. Inside sat Zhuge Liang, scrolling on his computer & from the looks of things, he was serious himself.

"Zhuge Liang? Do you have a second?" Sima Yi asked before sitting down in one of the guest chairs in his office.

Zhuge Liang immediately took his attention off the computer, slid his chair over a bit to sit directly in front of Sima Yi & placed his hands on the desk.

"I'm listening," he said.

"I was thinking about this Jia Chong guy earlier & thought that we should go interview...well, interrogate him."

"How long from now is later?"

"Whenever you're ready. I want to bring a swift end to this case so I can focus on my father before something happens to him."

"Okay just give me about three minutes. I found potential suspects for the Qiao case."

"That is good news." Sima Yi got up from his chair & made his way to Zhuge Liang's side of the desk. "Who are the lucky candidates?"

Zhuge Liang slid his chair back in front of the computer. "The first suspect is named Huang Gai. Sixty-one years old, African American, white hair, & muscled. His height is 6'2 & he is said to weigh about two-hundred fifty pounds. The second guy is Han Dang. He was one of Huang Gai's coworkers back at a winery for almost twenty years. He is fifty-two years of age, 5'8 & is said to be addicted to both pain killers & anti-depressants. He is balding & his skin is slightly pale. The last one is Lu Su. He is thirty-nine, 6'3 & his skin is white. He was said to be a smart salesman for several years but mysteriously stopped doing so right around the time of Guan Yinping's kidnapping. It's possible he may have kidnapped several teenagers."

"Three possible kidnappers? I must admit you are making progress."

Zhuge Liang nodded once. "When you never give up hope, success is the only result."

Sima Yi began walking back to his seat. "So, this Jia Chong guy gets seven months for several charges?" I don't like that."

"Is the good behavior not a good enough reason to be let out on those charges?"

"Yes. It doesn't make since for someone to be cut for good behavior at all, let alone someone with a ton of convictions. I'd hate to say this but I think Jia Chong has..."

Zhuge Liang's office door opened & in came Guo Jia with Lu Meng close behind him. Lu Meng had a large folder in his hand.

"Afternoon gentlemen," Lu Meng said, making the duo nod at him. "As you all know, Dong Zhou has been taken into custody & now resides in the prison two miles from here. I came to alert you, Sima Yi, that our mayor has ordered there to be a court trial to make sure that he is fairly convicted."

"Court trial?! What the hell is Yuan Shao's problem?" Sima Yi blurted in shock. "We already know Dong Zhou has done all of the things he's been convicted of. He admitted to the rapes & we witnessed the grand theft auto."

"It's a waste of my tax money," Zhuge Liang added.

"Hey it wasn't my idea. I just came to bring you the paperwork for the court trial." He reached Sima Yi the folder & he immediately took it. "Inside is the judge info, the hired jury, & the information for the trial. He can't afford an attorney, so he says, so you'll be in charge of finding him one. Everything else is inside."

"Thank you," Sima Yi nodded.

Lu Meng nodded back at him & walked out of the room. Guo Jia sighed in disbelief.

"How did Yuan Shao get reelected?" he asked, his expression looking confused.

Sima Yi smirked. "I don't know about that but I do know one thing: Dong Zhou is going to get the shittiest lawyer I can find."

Jia Chong walked out of the kitchen wielding a standard butter knife. He made his way past the hallways & stopped by the front door to the house. He kneeled down to one knee & he began scrapping at his wooden floor with the knife. Almost immediately, Zhang Chunhua came walking down the stairs, making her way towards him.

"And you're doing..?" she asked.

Jia Chong looked up at her. "Scrapping the dried layers of water & dirt off my wood."

"That's a mission. Do you see how much grime is on your floor?"

"It keeps me occupied. Unlike you, I can stay stationary for a long period of time."

Zhang Chunhua rolled her eyes. "You missed a spot darling."

"I just started."

Zhang Chunhua smirked & began walking towards the kitchen. Then the doorbell rang, which made her whip her head around. Jia Chong quietly scurried to his feet & looked through the peep hole. He saw two people, dressed up in expensive looking suits. Jia Chong looked back at Zhang Chunhua.

"Upstairs now," he whispered.

She immediately began running up the stairs quietly. The doorbell rang again.

"Who is it?" Jia Chong asked.

"Detective Sima Yi. I'm with the C.I.A."

Jia Chong looked back to see Zhang Chunhua out of site. Then he opened the door to see the two men behind his secondary screen door.

"What can I help you two with today?" Jia Chong said, his face wearing a cold stare.

"We have a few questions to ask & some things to discuss. Mind if we come in?"

"Not at all." Jia Chong unlocked the screen door & opened it, allowing them to walk inside. "Please, come in."

Sima Yi & Guo Jia simply walked in, allowing Jia Chong to close the doors to his house.

"Nice place you got here," Guo Jia complimented.

"I try to keep my home up to par the best I can. If I see so much as a filthy dish, I will wash it out instantly."

"That is wise."

Sima Yi & Guo Jia walked to the kitchen table & took seats, followed by Jia Chong. Sima Yi placed his folders on the table & sat up straight, looking directly at Jia Chong. Jia Chong's face was emotionless, wearing no signs of worry or fear.

"Ah, Jia Chong right?" Sima Yi asked extending his hand.

Jia Chong shook it. "That's my name."

"Okay so we do have the right house. Jia Chong you may not know this but you are being suspected to being linked to an ongoing case."

"Is that so?" Jia Chong wiped some of his hair off his forehead. "What could I be suspected to have connections with?"

Sima Yi opened his folder & slid him the documents with Zhang Chunhua's information on it. "Suspects name is Zhang Chunhua."

Zhang Chunhua leaned against the wall next to the stairwell. She peeked her head around the corner for a split second to find Sima Yi seated at the table, discussing her business. She snatched her back away from view & took a silent deep breath. She knew she needed to get out of this house & fast. She quietly made her way to one of the rooms that had a window to the front of the house.

"Hmmm, she sounds like a bad girl," Jia Chong stated shaking his head.

"We also understand that you were one of the only people close to her."

"If I may ask, what makes you think I have a close relationship with that woman?"

Sima Yi went back in his folder & began browsing through papers. "We have images & phone call records of the two of you together." He slid him five pieces of paper, each of them with video camera images & phone call information. "Judging by all of this, we have reasons to suspect you two have some kind of relationship."

"Hmmm, indeed you do." Jia Chong looked back up at Sima Yi. "But I assure you we have no connections to each other whatsoever. After I went to prison for my drug charges, I completely cut her off from my life. I notice all of these images & calls are before I was caught, which proves my case."

Zhang Chunhua shut her briefcase & went for the window. She moved the curtain back gently & moved up one section of the blinds. It looked clear from that angle. She was about to place the blind back down but then she noticed someone leaning against a Dodge Challenger. He was dressed a bit professional himself & he had a phone in his hand, twirling it around on a keychain. Zhang Chunhua backed away from the window in disbelieve. Getting busted was slowly creeping to the front of her mind.

"Well since that's the case, you wouldn't mind if I check the place would you?" Guo Jia suggested.

"As long as you carry a warrant."

Guo Jia rumbled through a folder of his own & removed a warrant. He handed it to Jia Chong to prove that it was indeed a warrant.

"Well then...help yourself. I have nothing to hide," Jia Chong guaranteed.

Guo Jia nodded & got up from the table.

Zhang Chunhua quietly ran from the stairwell after hearing that someone was going to search the house. Now she was possibly screwed. Thinking quickly, Zhang Chunhua blitzed into the master bedroom that was right by the staircase. She placed her briefcase on the dresser & powerwalked to the bathroom in the room.

"So tell me about your fallout with Zhang Chunhua," Sima Yi said.

Jia Chong's face grew a displeased look on it. "I'd rather not."

"Why?"

"It's just...things I'd rather not relive. The day we last talked was one of the worse days of my life. Sure our fallout started before that but the conclusion to it was..."

Sima Yi nodded his head, showing he understood where he was coming from. "It's fine. I know how things can get in the criminal world but at least you're not in that anymore."

"Yeah. All I can say is power had a lot to do with it. She's a power hungry individual."

Guo Jia got to the top of the staircase & looked around for a bit. He saw a hallway that lead to more of the upstairs & he saw a two doors in front of him. He made his way to the door directly in front of him & opened it. Inside were blankets, towels, bed sheets & pillow cases. They were folded nice & neatly along the shelves. Guo Jia shrugged his shoulders & shut the door to it. He opened the door to his left slowly & quietly & he immediately noticed it was the master bedroom. A giant bed leaned against the wall in front of him, a dresser was on his right & a desk was at his close left. He made his way into the room slowly. He could hear the breeze coming in through the cracked windows above the bed & the curtains gently moved through the air. Guo Jia removed his gun from his side in case someone was in the bathroom. He leaned against the wall quickly & began taking slow, quiet breathes. He held his gun close to his chest & his eyes scanned the room one last time. Then, without second thoughts, he spun around in the doorway to the bathroom, his gun pointed directly in front of him. There she stood facing him: Zhang Chunhua. Her face was immediately taken over with fear.

"Sima Yi! She's up here!" Guo Jia shouted.

Well there's chapter 5! I hope you all enjoyed it! Cliffhangers...don't we hate them at times? I'll try my hardest to keep you all from waiting to long for the next chapter. I can't promise a specific time but just know I will be working on it eventually. I'm out! #writingismydrug


End file.
